Regular Players
"Players come and go on 2b2t all the time, some make history, others don't." -FitMC July 2nd, 2016 This page is dedicated for the lesser known population of 2b2t. Feel free to put your username. Name list To put your name on the page, you must have played 2b2t for more than 24 hours. You must also add a short description of what you do and/or what you've done on the server. You also need to escape spawn (past 20k) to be eligible to be added here.(Please don't spam nonsense in all caps.) Players that are a grey mass on the server and their description. *AidanThatOneGuy - Midfag usually found in the Nether access roads. *GolbMC - An autistic 25 year old manchild that thinks his group, Reign of Asgard (also know as Snow Phenoix) will become the strongest and largest group on 2b2t. The members in his group are “private” (non-existstant) and claims his group has taken over the entire spawnZ *Breadl - Best PvPer on 2B2T, owns an Item shop and can be found regularly at 0 0 nether. *King123 - Also known as RadioactiveRADs or Fawnranger1241, is a 9 year old autist and memer that thinks he has power. He claims he has "skill" and tons of supporters at spawn, and also claimed that he owns a legendary 32k weapon from one of Alphacomputers friends. *oofcloof - 2b2t historian and builder. Helped found the lawnmower cult. *Quj - Well known memer/spawnfag. *ThejumpyBlazeftw/Xdolf - Known Notorious pvper and griefer. Member of the Emperium, Plays on lots of alts. Known alts and old names include (bodybags,5dollarfillup,emperiumbot,6thincursion,MathisMiles,Santaof2b2t,BuddhismHotline) *Jumpinqq - Leader of Trojan, joined sometime prejune for the first time but became a regular in early 2017. Known for being quite a spawnfag. *Vanux867 - I don't really do anything. Currently a member of Infrared. *ToxicJD- An explorer and builder. *cityboss1 - Well-known pvper and the former leader of Asylum. Now sells items and builds stuff with friends. *Milse113 - Respected by mid and (certain) oldfags. Has a non-extravagent "workshop" where he makes items for himself, infrared, and infrared's allies. *Itopian/2b2tRiotPolice - founded The Imperialists he is friends with SmackAttack86 and interviewed BarrenDome and Offtopia and Sato86 and Jared *g1u - Not a very known alt, travels throught 2b2t exploring for bases. *HeroicRobot - A guy sometimes refered to as, "The new Armorsmith". And has camped at a spawnbase that later got griefed. Founder of The Guardians, and a member of Infrared. *The_Grand_Lotus - Grandmaster of Highland, likes to annoy the shit out of people, and gives new players kits at spawn. Rides pigs and sets pearls. *HattyTheGreat - Played on another account on 2b2t before making another one in December 2015. (No longer uses the old one). Joined the KOKs and leaked a dupe stash. Kicked out, then joined Asylum. No one likes him. Not even maxtorcd55. *Grimone - A respected player among mid-fags and was once the leader of the Knight of Kek. (KOKs) *aaa - An autistic lagfag that also makes the whole server cringe when joined. *tenderhart - A very "contreversial" player. Once a high ranking member of the KOKs. *TheHylian13 - joined post rusher, but didn't know who he was until later. joined Highland, got rich, was careless, died, kicked out of Highland, bed destroyed, became naked spawnfag again. *Virl - Everyone sees him, he's Australian. *dragonworm - Person who tries to make bases and fails almost every time. * natester1001 - Member of the Society and moderator of the UGE. Associated with many different groups. * DiversaL - Player who doesn't really do much except lurk on reddit and the wiki. * Strike4U - Helped players escape spawn during the rusher war by telling them to go to X coordinates. He quit around the 20th of June 2016. * BillytheCat - 12 year old newfag and an SJW. Unknown activity. * Berendow - Not much known about this player other than that he loves anime and hentai. * Dynd - Was a part of +X Digging highway * mrking039 - Spammingly claims to sell all kinds of opiates and hallucinogens * Myne1001 - (Unknown Info) * Zhn - Owner and Leader of The Town Lodges * Rodero5 - Got "Bed Trapped" * Firefox18 - Joined sometime in 2016. Only player to be invited to 6Garden. Got crystaled in the nether and rage-quit. Unknown activity * ILovelyKitten - Tried to remove cyberbullies, spammers, and racists from 2b2t. Thinks kek and pepe are racist, and think it matters. Generally an SJW. * Repowered - Highland member who is worshipped by some new players * und13m4n - Random Admin on the wiki and known by poorer players for randomly switching from killing and helping people * Maxtorcd55 - Respected newfag who goes to spawn with no gear. Had a permanent 0,0 nether cam for a period of time. * RCFoolz - Newfag who was originally a member of the PK's and VoCo. He moved on the create the Republic of Portals. * HappySeniorMan and GalaxyDoughnut - Newfags who made a small group of 2 originally known as the Fulcrum Force but they later abondoned the name. The two built Kektown, which was toured by Doctrzombie. They eventually joined VoCo and became nomads at spawn. The two eventually created a more successful group known as the Society. * Zltb - joined the server at some point in 2014. Famously known for greifing TheCampingRusher's base. Very little is known about Zltb, however his name is recognized as he is an active participant on the subreddit. He is known for lurking around spawn. He thinks he's important and tries to become famous. He is also known for killing the '2b2t shulker abuse' meme created by Barrendome. * Jonathan5454 - Joined June 7th, 2016. Doing nothing for the 1st few months on 2b2t, he started to build 6Garden in November 2016. Main construction started in January 2017. Today, he is seen on the reddit often, and is an admin on the 2b2t wikia discord. *LuigiBro74 - He joined sometime in late August but only officially starting playing a few days after the Rusher War. Luigi ended up with the Highland. Eventually some stuff happened and the Highland kicked him out. Then that was when Luigi started trying to find ways into the SpawnMasons. *SheepeyDarkness is some slightly relevant player that not many people actually give a duck about. He's never actually pvp'ed before and traded map art before and after the map reset. *WarLordN1k - aka PandaPimp. joined post rusher. Ex GrandMaster of highland and explorer. helped with Obsidian Sky. Also has a fetish for placing obscene amounts of enderchests. *Negative_Entropy - Joined in June '16, based alone for a while, was active at Callisto, Arcadia and then invited to the Spawn Masons in April 2017. With this group he built several bases and lodges, which is still ongoing. Portfolio: http://goo.gl/cfzj8p *JoJoPyle - A newfag popbob wannabe that joined in June of 2017. Runs around near spawn killing nakeds and griefing random buildings. Has an alt named _Appendix *Kingisthebest-old passie wannabe that joined June 3rd 2016; without watching rushers video,but another video, has made multiple bunkers, one at 45k and another at 100k, died at 120k because of laggy skeletons, teamed up with shadoweric123 to around 2 million, and hasn’t left there ever since. *Kekboy-a kid who origianally joined in 2016 after rusher and got iron armor turned on aura around pigman and died, he wasnt seen until july-august 2017, was carried by Digging4gold, ended up meeting EternalEmyrs through a friend. he met cyframe or mag64 on the highland discord and mag unbedrock trapped him and became good friends with him, they are still friends to this day. he eventually just decided he was going to be silent until start of 2018, he ended up talking to people in chat and was pretty cancerous. nothing until recently where he leaked the 6th incursion base coords not already knowing they were public. *Error_Code503 - Midfag that joined 2012 -2013 but stayed silent during his time on 2b2t. He quit around 2014 but later came back in November of 2017. Creator of the Gardens of Capricorn. *P529 - Is known for distributing his kits at spawn and making some maparts. *BobFromUSA - Leader of the People’s Republic of Valerdos *CreeperKiing - Rando trying to survive, usually played Hypixel. Unknown activity *Queen_Avios - Leader of a small group Eyes Of Zodiac and lies about being a old fag. *Queen_Elysia - Midfag to 2b2t and is extremely hostile. *BG_for_BabyGhast - Newfag that has protected the Gardens of Capricorn along side Error_Code503, he has a PHD in Internet Retardation. *Adriano1804 - Joined on the 24th of September, 2017. Spends time repairing highways and working with the Spawn Infrastructure Group to help others make farms and further repair highways.. *BREIFMAN11 (irequesterrors on reddit) Joined October 2016. Mainly doing builds and is focusing on his Roman classical build. *Epic_ManDude - Joined May 2015, Tries to start a new team but always fails to do so. His team would be called "The Wayfarers". Can sometimes be found online or on his own server. Doesn't join too much because of the queue. *SalC1 - Joined sometime in 2013 looking for the oldest sever in Minecraft. Started regularly playing in June 2016 when he heard about the Rusher war. Uploaded some 2b2t videos on the SalC1 YouTube channel. *KomodoDragon108 - Joined May 21 2016 - Was looking for a good anarchy server when they (Gender unknown) found 2b2t. Played on it regularly until the rusher war and the queue system was added. Joins every so often but not as much anymore. Made it to 40k via nether highways. Lone wolf for the time being until he finds a group. Not very known for destroying bases or killing others. *12550821/TescoTerrorist/NyeTheRussianSpy - Joined late July/September 2016 - Joined and did some stuff, but quit for over a year. Came back when AntVenom's video was posted in April 2018, and now just stays within several 100 k of spawn and makes random builds. *MattieHD - Joined August 8 2013 - Is one of the owners of N-War, a peace organization that saved over 400 veterans and newfags alike during the rusher war. *MinePro3 - Joined June 10 2016 - Came from rusher, but joined for fun. Left because of the long queue, joined again around February 29 2017, found a huge stash of Kinorana's armor 10k out, and then traveled on from then. Member of Unidad. *Heidee - Joined around 2012-2013. A twisted and sadistic person. Based with Avios at Alpha and destroyed Alpha the next day. Quit 2b2t for 5 years. Came back and brought 2b2t's tps down to 0 on April 16th, 2018 *Neff_Intel - Joined June 2016 - A Rusher hater for advanced. Has travled around 1-2 mill blocks in the overworld, but died, but gladly i saved my Dupe stuff in the nick of time and starting over again from spawn since April 17th, 2018. *LDazz25-Joined late 2015 found a dupe stash or a i don't really know anyways it contained 2 double chests of gapples and a enderchest which i stored them in after travelling 2k blocks in nether I setup a small base to store my goodies only 2 weeks later it was raided and i almost ragequit when a dude invited me to base in the old cc base but I was a retarded newspawn and well... *Kervo - a super newjew who joined Feb 2018. Likes to build bases with friends and pvp, pretty chill guy though. *Bloxclay-Joined April 28th,2018, He was last seen at spawn making heroic attempts to relight and reopen portals at spawn. Bloxclay is often known to say in chat "Hail Unidad" or "You should join Unidad, my man!". : Side note: Bloxclay has a habit of hoarding boats in his inventory and often jokingly calls himself a bit of a boat slut. *Ringiohux-Joined June 10th, 2016, a player who did nothing but travel 100k out of spawn in the overworld. After a couple years passed, he joined the SIG and VoCo. He started making several outposts around spawn and is responsible for many of the shitpost portals you see today around spawn that advertise SIG. Also was one of the main creators of a spawnbase known as statue town( a place no one knows or cares about), but the base was shortly destroyed by incursionists due to it having crops close to spawn. *WandaChamp/SlateHealer33/WandaChamp123-Joined somewhere around August or September in 2015. Spends time repairing highways and working with the Spawn Infrastructure Group to further repair highways and make outpost for public use. Favorite highway is ++ and has multiple bases that are currently active. A mod for SIG *4Chins-Joined August 2016 - Found out about 2b2t from a friend who saw rushers videos, Disagreed with said friend a week later and blew up his base, Joined the Highland shortly after, passing every test they put him to, Only to burn down thier 11 million block base after a few days upon a disagreement. Often seen calling for the gassing of jews in chat. *MrBoom420- Travels the overworld, currently operates Eden in SIG. *ElliotRodger523- Massive faggot that everyone thinks commited suicide due to inactiveness. *LosAngeles173 - fought in the 4th Incursion, based at a few very small bases. Travels the nether highways frequently and repairs/expands the South Canal. *VillagerFilms - A not very well-known player in Team Apex. Joined in November of 2017. He plans on coming back to spawn frequently to help out new players once he and his team sets up a base. *KingOda - The leader of Team Apex. He plans on helping newfags similarly to VillagerFilms. *Athena413 - Newfag builder/archer. Names tools and weapons after song lyrics. Frequently speaks in chat. Not known to be affiliated with any groups. *Zed381- joined on April 6th 2018; currently has 3 bases and is trying to get to 4 million on the Z+ highway and trying to repair large monuments after a griefer laid waste to the highway, like traveling and will likely go to spawn regularly once base is founded. *Lambo_Veneno - Joined on the 19th of April, 2018. Well known autist, shitposter and memer. Generally makes memes involving Doki Doki Literature Club and some form of hentai. Loves to kill nakeds at spawn using his signature sharpness 1 swords named "Doki Doki Literature Club Hentai" *Glazikan - Joined sometime in 2016. Member of Unidad with 1 base called Valley of Wheat v2. Doesn't say much and just loves to travel and build. Traveled and stayed alive for two years until he decided to go back to spawn so he died and can be seen at spawn if he's not traveling. *Retronautx - Leader of Infrared. *IHackedWalmart - Well known spawnfag who camps at spawn and builds bases. He is a high ranking Peacekeeper and is 2nd in command of Infrared. *WomenAreObjects - LEADER OMEGA SUPREME AND FOUNDER OF COBLESTONE MASONS!!!! *a_xxEzraBxxx_b - First heard of 2b2t in the summer of 2016 and watches lots of youtube videos about but is too impatient to wait in the queue and cannot afford priority queue so he plays on shitty clones. Barely is online and hangs out with popular players on 2b2t discord servers. *GodzillaPlayerz - a midfag who hates both newfags and oldfags, a true autist. He has only seen a player once on the server, and when he did, he killed him. Category:Players Category:People Category:Autism Category:Lists